Nessun Dorma
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Kuu no es capaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo; aunque son precisamente otros brazos los causantes de su desvelo...


**Nessun Dorma***

_Nessun dorma__  
__Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!__  
__Tu pure, o Principessa,__  
__nella tua fredda stanzaguardi le stelle che tremano__  
__d'amore e di speranza!...**_

La voz de tenor de Luciana Pavarotti, salía con fuerza y claridad del mini componente. Kuu se relajaba en la ducha, mientras escuchaba la sublime opera con deleite.

No entendía ni una palabra de italiano, pero la combinación de la hermosas música instrumental, con la ronca voz de Luciano la transportaban a un mundo casi tan mágico como el que su hija, acostumbraba visitar.

Su pequeña Fuu…

El tiempo volaba y su bebe era ya toda una señorita, una jovencita hermosa, llena de vida y enamorada… y no de un chico cualquiera, de un príncipe de otra dimensión…

Bien decían que de tal palo, tal astilla…

Chica linda e inocente + chico apuesto y encantado = principito ó princesita en 9 meses

- ¡Oh, no claro que no!, ¡Saca eso de tu mente en este instante Kuu!, ¡Fuu es demasiado joven y lista para eso…-

Se regaño así misma en voz alta, ese era uno de los efectos colaterales de vivir sola dentro de un enorme centro de investigación y tener tan escasa vida social.

Sacudió la rubia cabeza, tratando de alejar esa imagen de su mente, decidió concentrarse en la opera, recordó lo que había leído en Internet sobre ella, que era la historia de una fría princesa de Pekín, que mandaba decapitar a sus pretendientes.

Continúo con su acostumbrada rutina nocturna, se coloco un pijama de dos piezas: una playera de tirantes y unos pantalones sueltos, así se mantenía fresca y cómoda durante la noche.

Aunque últimamente, dormía mucho más cómoda y tranquila sin pijama y arropada por los brazos de Satoru fuertemente aferrados a su cintura. Pudo ver perfectamente su sonrojo reflejado en el espejo, mientras expandía la crema hidratante sobre su rostro, que se colocaba cada noche.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, se preparo un te para relajarse y picoteo un poco de Sushi.

Por años esa había sido su rutina, su solitaria rutina, alumbrada únicamente por la presencia de su delicado rayo de sol, que venia a confiarle sus secretos mientras ella le acariciaba los rubios rizos.

Termino su te, y se dispuso al fin, a dormir.

Fue derecho a su habitación, levanto las sabanas de la cama y el olor a CK One abrazo sus sentidos haciéndola estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, al adivinar la varonil esencia de Satoru mezclada en el fino perfume.

Suspiro, nunca pensó que podría acostumbrarse tanto a alguien, ni que lo extrañaría tanto en estos tres días de ausencia. Se había marchado de la ciudad comisionado por los señores Ryuusaki para reclutar a unos colegas suyo e incorporarlos a los proyectos del centro de investigación…

Las hormonas iban a terminar con ella, cada vez que pensaba en el mayor de los hermanos Shidou literalmente se le caía la baba, era vergonzoso, últimamente se distraía tan fácilmente y ¿Por qué?, solo por un par de noches de sexo… buen sexo… delicioso y arrollador…

. ¡Arhg!.- Exclamo enojada consigo misma, dio un fuerte tirón a las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir.

Silencio…

Algo realmente la estaba molestando y no era capaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo; pensó que no eran los de Morfeo precisamente los brazos que quería sobre de ella en ese momento…

Dio un puñetazo a la almohada frustrada, al abrir los ojos cayo en la cuenta de que no había apagado la luz del dormitorio y asumió por fin, que no tenia nada de sueño.

Su vista recayó sobre la mesita de noche, donde descansaba un grueso libro_, "Lords of Satir: Nicholas"_, no lo había ni movido de ahí, desde que Rania lo había traído acompañado de la sonrisa mas picara y maliciosa que le hubiera visto en la vida:

- Haber si te da lagunas buenas ideas.- Le había dicho su compañera y amiga, guiñándole un ojo.

Sin muchas ganas y recordando que una buena forma de relajarse y poder dormir era leer un libro, tomo el volumen de la mesita de noche y lo abrió en el prologo. Al leer tan solo el primer párrafo, soltó el libro como si le quemara.

Observo el sugerente torso masculino que daba portada al libro, ¿Cómo no había notado eso cuando Rania se lo dio?, como si fuera a morderle recogió el libro con cuidado y volvió a leerlo como tratando de verificar que era verdad lo que había leído la primera vez.

Ya un poco más digerida la lectura, se dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza como para recordarse que era una mujer adulta y no una colegiala con las hormonas a flor de piel, como para asustarse de una novela erótica.

Aunque cuando iba como por la mitad de la novela, se dijo que aquello no era precisamente una novela erótica si no que ya rayaba en la pornografía, sin embargo fue incapaz de dejar el libro de lado, hasta terminarlo.

Eras las 3 de la mañana, no tenia nada de sueño y se encontraba bastante…intranquila…

Ahora no podía alejar de su mente las apasionadas escenas de Nick y Jane mezclándolas con recuerdos de sus también apasionadas noches.

Estaba literalmente apunto de arañar las paredes, ¡estupido libro!, ¡entupidas hormonas! Y ¡más estupido Satoru por haberse ausentado tres días!

Maldijo ser tan esclava de sus impulsos, de sus deseos… de un hombre…

Maldijo sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus brazos y su varonil voz…

Maldijo su nobleza de carácter, su aire dulce y casi infantil, lo juguetón que podía ser y sobre todo… el que la amara y el que ella….

No.

Ella no podía darse ese lujo, ella no era digna de un hombre como él, debería estar agradecida de que si quiera le prestara atención…

Si el supiera todo…

Seguramente cuando lo supiera todo, la abandonaría y ella se haría pedazos…

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, no quería llorar, no por el, no por el pasado que la atormentaba, no en este momento que podía vivir tan plenamente una ilusión.

Se puso unos tenis, agarro una chamarra del closet y salió a correr alrededor de los jardines del instituto.

El vigilante la saludo alegremente, todos los días encontraba a la bella científica dando su carrera matutina, a las 6 de la mañana…

**xxx**

-¡Sam, no te atrevas a tocarla!.- Ordeno Yolda, con el gesto de un perro guardián.

- ¡No me detendrás Yolda!, ¿Cuántas veces has visto dormitar a Kuu en el trabajo? Es una oportunidad que no se repetirá.-

- ¡Se ve tan mona!, le tomare unas fotos y tu podrás aumentar tu colección privada.- Dijo Rania, mordazmente.

- ¡No se de que rayos me hablas!- Ladro la científica y se alejo molesta, dejando a la indefensa Kuu a merced de sus compañeros.

Rato después, la rubia sintió que era suavemente separada de su asiento y alzada en vilo, percibió desde la lejana tierra de sus sueño un delicioso aroma conocido y escucho la aterciopelada y masculina voz que tanto le había atormentado por la noche…

-Amai-chan***, te extrañe mucho.-

El calido aliento en su oído le dio una descarga de adrenalina tal, que abrió los ojos en el acto a pesar de estar muerta de sueño.

- ¡Satoru!-

Y sin mediar más palabra, lo beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…Sam contaba cuanto podían dejar de respirar esos dos

¡Crash!, Yolda, acababa de irse echa una furia pateando cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino

Rania miraba con ojos soñadores a la parejita, mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

Cerca de que Sam llegara al cien, la rubia y el pelirrojo terminaron el efusivo beso y se vieron a los ojos.

- Creó que tú también me extrañaste.- Dijo Satoru con los ojos llenos de esperanza y deseo.

Por toda respuesta, Kuu volvió a besarlo, mientras Satoru la sacaba del laboratorio con rumbo al departamento de la científica, Rania y Sam, se quitaron de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

- ¡Eso es amor del bueno!.- Exclamo Rania

- Espero que si…- Contesto Sam.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la científica, Satoru había sido arrojado contra el sofá con Kuu sobre el acariciándolo y besándolo con desesperación.

- Amai-chan, yo te amo y deseo con locura estar contigo, pero… ¿Podrías limpiarte el rostro por favor?, Me da no se que, besar a una mujer, con cejas gruesas, barba y bigote.-

- ¿¡Qué!.- La rubia corrió a mirarse en el espejo del baño para darse cuenta de que lo que le decía el pelirrojo era cierto.

- ¡Estupido Sam Sasaky!- Grito la rubia

Satoru la veía muerto de la risa mientras se quitaba los rayones del plumón negro sobre su bello rostro.

- Tranquila, te ayudare.- Le dijo el, humedeciendo una toalla limpia y frotando cariñosamente el rostro de la rubia.

Sobra decir que esa noche Kuu durmió placidamente, arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Satoru.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

Primero que nada, este One-Shot, además de contar con personajes que son obviamente de CLAMP, esta basado en el fanfiction **Bereshyt, la batalla que unió a dos mundos**escrito por mi amiga **Hanna-Sonatina** y tengo su total autorización para publicarlo.

¡Muchas gracias Hanna y no sabes el gusto que me da que te gustara tanto este pequeño One-shot !

Bereshyt ha hecho que me enamore de la pareja que hacen Kuu y Satoru, se me hacen adorables y de ahí me surgió la idea de escribir este pequeño fic, a manera de homenaje al gran trabajo que esta haciendo Hanna.

Espero que les allá gustado a todos, porque yo me divertí muchísimo dándole forma.

Nos leemos pronto ;)

Anais

*"**Nessun dorma**" es un aria del acto final de la ópera _Turandot_, de Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924). Se traduce del italiano como "Nadie duerma".

_**¡Que nadie duerma!_

_¡Que nadie duerma! ¡Que nadie duerma!¡ _

_Tú también, princesa, _

_en tu fría estancia _

_miras las estrellas que tiemblan de amor y de esperanza!_

***Amai-chan pues en realidad no se japonés, pero la idea es que Satoru se refiere a Kuu, cariñosamente como "Dulzura"

Y una pequeña aclaración final, la saga de **"Lords of Satir"** existe realmente, pero no lo recomiendo para nada a menores de edad ni personas adultas de naturaleza sensible XD jejejejeje…

P.D. ¡Rouge, aun recuerdo las noches que pase sin dormir por culpa de esos libros!


End file.
